peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
How Lonely (Susan's Song)
HOW LONELY (SUSAN'S SONG) Performed by Selena Gomez (Susan Test) Susan Test and her brothers Lumpy and Roo ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Gil Nexdor and his best friend Young Kiara followed them while Augie Doggie, Boo Boo Bear, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling Wolf watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Susan, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy, Lila, Johnny, and Mary Test, and Dukey drove back home in their mobile home. "Dad," said Mary. "she's probably miles away by now." Susan, Lumpy, and Roo stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Gil and Kiara stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Lumpy sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Roo. "Don't be sad," Kiara said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Susan started to cry. Susan remembered telling her father Hugh Test that the Gil Nexdor stories she tells Lumpy and Roo weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Lila that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Gil's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Susan, Lumpy, and Roo sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Susan sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Horace, Lila, Johnny, Mary, and Dukey. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Susan, Lumpy, and Roo shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Susan got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Lila. She remembered telling Hugh that the Lost Animal Boys went back to Neverland with Gil and Kiara because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Hugh, Lila, Oliver, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Susan remembered sleeping in bed with Lumpy and Roo while Lila read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Hugh read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Susan and her brothers again. But Susan, Lumpy, and Roo were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Susan remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Gil, Kiara, and the Lost Animal Boys, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Susan started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Susan." Gil said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Augie Doggie. He was whispering to his friends about playing Gil Nexdor and Captain McLeach. "OK, Baba Looey, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Baba Looey's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Dixie's ear. "You'll be Gil." Then he whispered into Pixie's ear. "You'll be McLeach." The Animal Boys jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Ding-A-Ling walked over to Susan, Lumpy, and Roo, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs